babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Janine Kishi
Janine Kishi is Claudia Kishi's older sister. She is 16 years old and is a junior at Stoneybrook High School (SHS). Janine made her first appearance in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. Janine is a minor character, but played a bigger role in Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine. Personality Janine is exceptionally smart, with an IQ of 196. She takes college and high school courses at the same time and even takes classes in the summer by choice. Janine is often on her computer or reading or working on her school work. She wins awards pretty often. Janine can be selfish sometimes, as revealed in Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine. Janine often uses big words that most people don't even know the meaning of, and speaks very precisely. Like Claudia, Janine hides junk food in her bedroom, as revealed in Book #2, Claudia and The Phantom Phone Calls. Family Janine's mother, Rioko Kishi, is the head librarian at Stoneybrook Public Library and her father, John Kishi, is an accountant. Janine's maternal grandmother, Mimi, died in Book #26, Claudia and the Sad Goodbye. Her Grandfather Hadeo died when Janine was one year old. Janine is jealous of her younger sister Claudia because she has so many friends and people like her, and Claudia is jealous of Janine because she can always make their parents proud with her grades and awards. Back when she and Claudia were younger and had a better relationship, Janine demonstrated a vivid imagination. The Baby-Sitters Club In Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea Janine says that the Baby-Sitters Club is an outstanding idea. She wants to make sure the club's name is spelled correctly. She's worried about the BSC in Book #3 The Truth About Stacey, immediately telling her sister about a possible threat, the Baby-sitters Agency. Dawn mentions in Book #5 ''Dawn and the Impossible Three'' that, unlike her BSC friends, she doesn't mind Janine and finds her all right. Friends In Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea it's said that Janine has two friends: her computer and a 14-year-old math nerd who's going to graduate high school in the spring (which presumably means that they ended up graduating before the summer vacation that starts in Book #6 ''Kristy's Big Day''). Likes * School * Math * Science * Computers * Big words * Correcting people * Teachers * Receiving awards * Classical music * Makiko Yamamoto (Mimi) * Hadeo Yamamoto (Grandfather) * John Kishi * Rioko Kishi * Aunt Peaches *Claudia Kishi (Sometimes) * The Baby-Sitters Club * Studying Dislikes * Mimi dying * No school * Not having family time or attention * Claudia Kishi (sometimes) Talents * Anything academic In the graphic novel Janine appears in the graphic novels as well. She mainly appears in Claudia and Mean Janine. She appears the same as her original counterpart. Gallery Claudia as baby Janine Rioko Mimi.jpg|Janine with a newborn Claudia. 7, Claudia and Mean Janine.png|Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine original cover. Baby-sitters Club 7 Claudia and Mean Janine reprint cover.jpg|Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine redesigned cover art. Claudia and Mean Janine graphic novel bw cover.jpg|Claudia and Mean Janine graphic novel (black and white edition). Baby-Sitters Club 49 Claudia and the Genius of Elm Street cover.jpg|Book #49 Claudia and the Genius of Elm Street. Claudia graphic novel flashback.jpeg|Janine and Claudia thinks of their childhood during thunderstorms. Claudia Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|The Kishi family portrait from the 1991 BSC calendar. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Kishis Category:SHS students Category:Females Category:Teenagers